A communication session between two or more users enables the users to interact with one another while being located remotely from one another. For example, when a user's granddaughter has a birthday, the user may call the granddaughter to wish her a happy birthday without having to travel to the physical location of the granddaughter. Similarly, when a user has an appointment with a doctor, the user may call the doctor to discuss medical concerns with the doctor without having to travel to the physical location of the doctor. A communication session, therefore, may enable a user to participate in certain events, such as birthday celebrations and doctor appointments, without having to travel to a remote location for the event.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.